A Series of stories
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: 4 stories i wrote a few years ago that link together.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a bunch of stories I wrote a few years back. I came across them when I was looking for a PDF file when I was trying to do my dissertation so I decided to post them all.

There are no spoilers or anything and they all take place well before the season finale.

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned any of the JAG characters.

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Good to have you home part 1

Here is the start of the first one in the series.

- - -

Good to have you home

Part 1

JAG HQ

09:32

"So, you've just spent six months in Afghanistan working with Army JAG? Prior to that you were with the Marine Air Fleet of the Guadalcanal." Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie asked First Lieutenant Jessica Clover.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm curious, why Army and not Navy JAG?"

"It was felt that it would be more beneficial working with the Army under the circumstances we were in."

"Well your record speaks for itself, graduated top of your class at law school and extremely high recommendations from Brigadier General Barnes who you worked alongside in Afghanistan. Excellent marksman, same for unarmed combat. If you were male you'd probably have been sent to Iraq. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Ma'am."

---

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Sims. Or Harriet as everyone calls me." Harriet said introducing herself.

"Jessica Clover. Pleased to meet you Ma'am." Jess said shaking hands with Harriet. "So Jessica, where are you from?" Harriet asked making conversation.

"Boston Ma'am."

---

Two months later

JAG HQ

09:56

"Colonel Mackenzie, Lieutenant Clover, I have a new assignment for the pair of you." Admiral Chegwidden said. "You two are going undercover to Sydney as a couple." AJ said.

"A couple Sir?" Jessica asked.

"Surely you don't mean?" Mac asked.

"I mean exactly what you think I mean ladies. You leave this evening, I suggest you make the most of today, you'll be away for as long as it takes so you've each got the rest of the day off. Dismissed."

---

"I don't believe this." Mac said walking into Harm's office.

"What?" He asked.

"My latest assignment, I'm going to Sydney."

"Worried about meeting Brumby?"

"No, that's not it. I haven't even thought of him."

"Come on Mac spill." Harm said.

"Jessica and I are going undercover to Sydney as a couple."

"As a couple of what?" Harm said before realising what she had said.

"Now you see why I don't believe it." Mac said sitting down.

"Not really, I could think of worse people to play along with, Singer for a start, Jessica seems like a nice person, I don't really know her but from what I see she seems nice and well rounded."

"I understand that but would you go undercover as a couple with Sturgis or Bud?" Mac asked.

"Not a chance."

"Why?"

"That's different, we're men."

"So you're saying it's alright for two women to go undercover as a couple and not two men?"

"I didn't exactly say that Mac. It's just that it would be weird for me." Harm said trying to defend himself.

"You really are a typical male." Mac said standing up.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"I'll see you when I get back." She said leaving his office.

"Mac wait, I'm sorry I was insensitive, inconsiderate and male. I know it must be weird doing this assignment but it's not like you'll have to be a 'couple' all the time, just go out there and do your job. I also expect a present." He said; Mac smiled so Harm knew he was back in her good books.

"I may even send a postcard." Mac said.

"I look forward to reading it."

---

Flight to Sydney

"So, we need to figure out our cover stories." Mac said three hours later.

"Stay as close to the truth as possible, that way we're less likely to trip ourselves up."

"Exactly."

"We're a couple, could say that we've had a blessing, and explains the holiday." Jessica replied reading the case notes.

---

When they arrived at the airport they got their things and took a cab to where they were staying, all they had was an address, they were both surprised to find that they would be staying by the beach in their own house.

"This place is beautiful!" Mac breathed.

"I sure do love my job." Jess exclaimed.

"Best get unpacked." Mac said leading the way into the house.

"This place must be costing a fortune to rent." Jessica said looking round.

"It's not our problem. Which room do you want?" Mac asked.

"Any, as long as it has a bed." "Ok, I'll take the en-suite." Mac said. "Sure. I'm hungry, what time is it?" Jess asked.

"About lunchtime. Lets unpack and then look for somewhere to get something to eat. It's Saturday and we don't start our assignment officially until Monday so that means we have two days to get our bearings and get settled in."

"Ok Ma'am." Jessica said.

"Mac."

"Sorry, force of habit." Jess replied.

---

"This is a nice place." Jessica said looking round the café where they were eating their lunch.

"We still have things to sort out." Mac said reading the menu.

"Like what, I think I'll have the jacket potato with cheese."

"Like how did we meet? I'll have a burger and fries." Mac said beckoning the waitress to come over to their table.

"Through work. It isn't a total lie." Jessica said after they'd ordered.

"We've been together for about a year. We're on holiday to celebrate our blessing and to celebrate our first anniversary." Mac said.

"Good one, now for our jobs, best to say we're lawyers, like I said keep it simple." Jess said.

"Ok, it also explains how we can afford to stay in the house." Mac said. Their meals arrived moments later.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Jess asked.

"We need to go shopping get some food then hire a car and find our way round, how are you at driving the opposite way round?" Mac asked.

"I can just about manage it." Jessica replied.

"Well I prefer driving in the states, you can do the driving whilst we're here."


	3. Good to have you home part 2

Good to have you home

Part 2

Sydney

Sunday morning

07:42

"Morning, coffee's fresh." Jessica said as Mac walked out onto the porch, it was facing the sea.

"Thanks, you're up early." Mac said getting herself a cup.

"Sundays are something of a routine in our house. Growing up one of us always had somewhere to be so everyone had to be up."

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" Mac observed sipping her coffee and looking out towards the ocean.

"Takes a great picture." Jessica said pointing towards her camera, which was on the table.

"Photography?"

"It's relaxing." Jessica replied.

"What are we doing today?" Mac asked.

"Ever been to Sydney market?" Jess asked.

"No, why?"

"It's fantastic, great bargains, good for getting presents. Doesn't start till ten. Gives us time to have breakfast, get ready and take a steady walk over there. No point driving it'll be packed."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Mac replied.

---

10:24

"How did you find out about this place?" Mac asked Jessica as they were walking through the market.

"I was on holiday a few years ago. You can spend all day here."

"I can see why, look at all these stalls."

"Just remember your baggage allowance for the flight back."

"You too." Mac said, Jessica had already started buying.

"I'm taking photos too. Smile." Jess said taking a photo of Mac standing in front of a stall selling Vegan products.

---

12:48

"We definitely have to come here again." Mac said as they were leaving the market, both of them had bags of things they'd bought.

"To buy bigger suitcases. Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure. We're probably not going to get another chance."

"Knowing you you'll make time." Jess said.

---

23:02

"Hi it's me, just letting you know I've arrived safe and I miss you all. Bought presents already. Love and kisses to you all and I'll speak to you soon. Bye." Jessica said to her family's answering machine.

"Nobody home?" Mac asked.

"Its unusual, it's 8 am there, they're usually home this early."

"Better get some sleep, we've an early start in the morning." Mac said.

"Yeah, night." Jess said getting up.

---

Harm's apartment

08:06

"Rabb." Harm said answering the phone.

"Hey Harm its Mac."

"Recognised the voice, why are you calling me so early on a Sunday?"

"It late night where I am sailor."

"So it is, how's the assignment going?" "Start in the morning."

"How are you and the Lieutenant?"

"Great, we're getting along."

"So why call me?"

"I need you to sort my mail out for me, I meant to ask you before I left but I forgot."

"Why call now?"

"I just remembered, besides I could have called you in the middle of the night."

"I'll wake you up." Harm said.

"Sure call me at about 4pm your time."

"What time will it be over there?"

"About 7am, gives us chance to get up and out."

"Us? Watch it Mac, relationships like that are frowned upon."

"Goodnight Harm." Mac said hanging up.

---

06:49

"You're up and about early again." Mac said, she was sitting on the patio drinking her coffee; Jessica had just arrived back from her run.

"I was thinking of having a swim to cool off, what do you think?"

"Just don't drip water all over the house." Mac replied.

"A swim is better for you than coffee in terms of waking yourself up." Jess said.

"I'll stick to the coffee, let the ocean warm up a bit before I go in."

"Your loss." Jessica said taking off her shoes and socks and running into the sea.

---

"You're mad you know that." Mac said handing Jessica a towel ten minutes later.

"It wasn't actually that cold once I'd gotten used to it."

"That's why you're shivering all over is it?"

"Where do we have to meet the Captain?" Jess asked changing the subject.

"At a deli somewhere on the other side of town, I've found it on the map, we have to meet him at 9 so we have plenty of time to get our things organised, after you've dried off."

"I'll be ten minutes." Jess said heading inside to have a shower.

---

9:47

"Surveillance? That's our assignment?" Jessica said once the Captain had left.

"Not entirely, we've got to get to know these people, try and find out what they're up to."

"If they're up to anything at all. Why would the Admiral send us on an assignment like this?"

"If they start to pull anything off someone's going to have to stop it, we're both highly trained marksmen, we've just been issued with guns. Do the math and figure out why we're here."

"Fair point but where do we start?"

"This report says they usually eat lunch at the same café. Best bet would be to have our lunch there. Meaning our cover story may need to come into play." Mac replied.

"You're the boss."

"We should head back to the house and prepare for this afternoon." Mac said standing up. Jessica followed her.

---

11:06

"We're here celebrating our first anniversary and our blessing so we're on honeymoon, so to speak. We met at work, both lawyers." Mac said going over the story with Mac.

"There's also a matter of knowing each other." Jess pointed out.

"Like what?"

"How do I take my coffee?" Jess asked.

"White one sugar?"

"I don't drink coffee, only tea, two sugars drop of milk."

"I take coffee and tea, white, one sugar. However I sometimes drink coffee black; I love burgers, my favourite colour's violet, my favourite flower's lavenders."

"Ok, I love potatoes, preferably covered in butter and cheese. My favourite colour is blue, any shade, and I like daisies; the proper flower kind and I also like daffodils."

"What about family? It's just me, how about you?" Mac asked.

"Brothers, sisters and two parents." Jess replied.

"Ok, that covers almost everything."


	4. Good to have you home part 3

Good to have you home

Part 3

11:58

Cafe

"This is the place, just have to keep our eyes open." Jess said as they walked into the café, the car was parked across the road in case they needed to follow the suspects. "They're in the corner, we should sit as near to them as we can." Jess said heading towards a table.

"Remember, we're a couple." Mac said linking arms with Jess.

---

"Can you hear what they're talking about?" Mac asked Jess.

"I'll walk past, try and listen in." She said getting up and walking towards the toilets. On her way back as she was walking past the table she tripped over on purpose, Mac didn't know this so she ran to her assistance, the couple at the table also helped her up.

---

"Are you ok?" The woman asked.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"I tripped. Oh no!" Jess exclaimed; Mac had no idea what she was up to.

"What's the matter, are you hurt?" The man asked.

"When I fell one of my contact lenses fell out. I can't go round with only one. I left my spare pair at home." Jess said getting on her hands and knees, which Mac thought was silly since she knew full well that Jessica didn't need contacts, however Mac got on the floor and started looking along with the man and woman.

"Got it!" Jess exclaimed at once.

"I'll just go wash it." She said heading to the bathroom.

---

"Good job she found it, I wear them, I know what it's like to lose them." The woman said.

"If she hadn't I would've had to drive home. Well back to the house anyway." Mac said. "

You on holiday?" The man asked.

"Yeah, we're staying just by the beach, great place." Mac replied.

"Thanks for helping me look." Jess said walking back over to them.

"No trouble, are you ok after the fall?" The woman asked.

"Only my pride hurt, other than that I'm fine. I'm Sam by the way, this is my partner Leah." Jess said introducing her and Mac. Now Mac had figured out Jess' plan.

"I'm Tommy and this is Ginny." Tommy said.

"Well thanks again for helping with my contact, it was nice to meet you." Jess said.

"Same to you." Ginny said shaking Jess's hand.

---

"That was a smooth move there Sam." Mac said.

"Thanks Leah." Jess replied.

"Did you find out anything?" Mac asked.

"They're going to be at a bar tomorrow night, a bar which is within walking distance of our place, meaning we have reason to go there, they'll be there from about 8."

"Now we follow them." Mac said.

---

Next day

18:49

Beach House

"We should get there about 20:15, go in, get a drink and then wait until they go to the bar for them to get their next one."

"Ok, I think I'll have a swim before I get ready." Jess said getting up.

"I'll join you." Mac said.

---

"I thought you said it wasn't cold." Mac said.

"Once you've got you're head under you wont notice." Jess said swimming up to Mac who was stood still.

"Look who it is." Mac said pointing to the beach, Ginny was walking along it, she'd spotted them and was waving so both of them got out of the water and went to speak to her.

"Didn't expect to see you two again." Ginny said.

"We're staying in one of these, you?" Mac said wrapping a towel around herself. "We can't afford a place like this. You both must earn a lot to be able to afford one of these places." Ginny said.

"We're both lawyers, corporate. It's sometimes tedious work but the pay's good." Jess said.

"You mentioned earlier that you were a couple?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we've been together for just over a year." Mac said grabbing Jess' hand.

"Congratulations."

"How long have you and Tommy been together?" Jess asked.

"About three years. Anyway, I must be off, let you two get back to your swim. Bye." Ginny said walking off.

---

"We better do some rearranging of the house." Mac said.

"You're thinking they may want to take a look around the place?" Jess asked.

"We're going to invite them back to it after the bar closes, it appears as if she's warming to us. I was thinking we could invite them for a drink."

"Sure, but we have no alcohol in at all. And there's a small matter of which room we move into?"

"Move into mine, it's bigger, I'll clear some drawer space and then I'll run to the shop, you should make this place look more homely." Mac replied.

---

19:26

"What do you drink?" Mac asked whilst Jess was moving into Mac's room.

"Beer and wine providing as it's red and sparkling." Jess replied.

"Ok, I'll move your things in, you can get the booze. Don't forget to get some lemonade." Mac said.

"Sure." Jess answered heading for the door.

"Which side?" Mac asked as Jess was going down the stairs.

"Pardon?"

"Of the bed?"

"Any."

---

19:59

"Ok, that's everything sorted, the house is rearranged, fridge is full and we're ready." Mac said.

"Ok." Jess replied.

---

20:13

"This is the place." Jess said as they arrived outside the bar.

"Lets do it." Mac said grabbing hold of Jessica's hand as they walked inside.


	5. Good to have you home part 4

Good to have you home

Part 4

00:19

Beach house.

"This is a nice place." Ginny said looking round.

"Let me give you a tour." Jess said standing up. Jess took Ginny in a tour of the house whilst Mac was sat talking to Tommy.

"Ginny say's you are both lawyers?" He asked.

"Yeah, corporate." Mac replied.

"Must be good money to be able to afford a place like this."

"The money's good, but we both work long hours, we often barely get to see each other some weeks." Mac said.

"My job keeps me away from Ginny but she's got to come with me this time."

"What do you do?"

"Nothing special." He replied.

"Do you want another drink?" Mac asked sensing that he was withdrawing.

"No, it's late, we've a busy day tomorrow. Ginny!" He shouted standing up. Ginny came downstairs followed by Jess.

"We've had a lovely time, thanks." Tommy said.

"Our pleasure. We'll have to do it again." Mac said.

"When do you leave?" Ginny asked.

"We're here for a few weeks yet. Thanks for coming." Jess said almost falling over the couch, she'd had too much to drink, Ginny had been forcing her all night to keep up with her.

"Good thing I forgot to put my contacts in." Jess said.

"Night." Mac said as they headed out the door.

---

06:22

"Wake up Jess, time for your early morning run." Mac said poking Jess who was asleep on the couch where she'd passed out the night before.

"How much did you drink?" Mac asked Jess.

"Look in the fridge, I don't know." Mac walked over to the bin first.

"Two bottles of wine and eight beers."

"In two hours?" Jess exclaimed.

"And there was what you had at the bar."

"Last time I drank that much I was on my best friends hen night and we woke up on the slide we had in our back garden wearing a tutu and ballet shoes with a raincoat."

"How did you feel then?" Mac asked.

"Like I do now. I knew we would, that's why she had it three days before the wedding."

"And last night?"

"I was doing my job, getting to know them, I remember everything she said."

"Good, you can tell it to me on our run, then we can get in position. We're taking over from the police team at 8. With how much they drank they should be sleeping in."

"As should I. My neck hurts." Jess said.

"You've got no sympathy from me." Mac said.

---

Mac and Jess were running along the beach when Mac's cell phone rang. "Mackenzie?" She said answering it; she hung up more or less straight away.

"What?" Jess asked.

"They're on the move. Seems they weren't as drunk as we thought they were, we better head on over there." Mac replied.

"Well you'll have to drive." Jess said running back to the beach house with Mac.

---

They didn't return to the beach house until the next morning.

05:23

"The doors open." Jess said as she reached it.

"We shut it when we left." Mac said getting out her gun, Jessica did the same. They went inside and looked around, a few drawers were open both upstairs and downstairs.

"Look's like someone's been checking out the place." Jess said.

"Good thing we didn't move any of your stuff back then." Mac said checking that nothing was missing.

"Coffee?" Jess asked.

"Sure. We better leave things as they are, you know room wise, they may come back." Mac said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we had our cells and guns on us, last thing we need is for them to be found." Jess said handing Mac her coffee.

"We're due at a briefing in an hour, do that, then come back and get some rest before tonight, we're tailing them again." Mac said.

---

They'd now been in Sydney for almost two weeks. They were getting on with Tommy and Ginny and were getting closer to finding out what they were up to. Mac and Jess had just sat down to dinner when Ginny turned up crying.

---

"What's the matter?" Jess asked.

"We, we, he's thrown me out." She sobbed.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked. "Do you want us to call someone for you?"

"It'll be ok, I just need somewhere to stay tonight. Any chance I could stay here?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, we'll just go and sort out the spare room." Mac said beckoning for Jess to follow her upstairs.

---

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"This could be our chance to find out more, besides it's only one night." Mac said.

"You're in charge, how are we going to get it out of her?"

"A trip to the local shop for some wine and beer I think. And don't forget to pick up some more bread whilst you're there." Mac said.

---

22:52

"And then he threw me out!" Ginny sobbed, she was telling them about what had happened with Tommy, she was starting to get drunk Mac and Jessica were still sober. Jessica's cell rang; she got up to answer it.

"Hello," she answered, "yeah." She put her hand over the mouthpiece. "It's the office, I know I'm on holiday but it's urgent, I'll take it outside hon." Jess said to Mac.

"Do work usually phone you up on holiday?" Ginny asked Mac.

"Yeah, she's hoping to make partner this year so she has to be on hand almost all the time. Spends a lot of time away from home"

"Must be hard for you both."

"Yeah."

"When Tommy was away it was hard for me, never thought 'd cope but I did, and now, just when I thought we'd be together permanently again he goes and does it again, this time getting me involved." Ginny said pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Know the feeling." Mac said.

"We only do it for a better life, we want a family, nice big house, garden, by the beach." After Ginny had spent ten minutes talking Jessica came back in.

---

00:23

"Look at the time, guess it's time for bed." Ginny said standing up.

"Night." Mac said.

"We should turn in too, we were up early this morning." Jess said.

---

00:31

"Who was it on the phone?" Mac asked Jess when they were in bed, the lights were off and they were talking in low voices.

"The Captain, it seems Tommy's done a runner, they had this big row and he belted out of the house. He came back and threw her out. Surveillance overheard that whatever's going off is going to happen next week. He's advised us to be more on our guard. What did she tell you?"

"She mentioned him being away from home, we know he was in prison. She also said that this time she's involved, we should be able to find out more."

"The Captain wants one of us down there first thing, follow him all day, that's the main reason he called."

"You go, I'll keep at Ginny. You getting that call has allowed me to establish a connection, I'll work on her, you tail him."

"Sure. I have no idea how long I'll be gone. The Captain's arranged another car for me, Tommy could recognise ours. What's our cover for me being out all day?" Jess asked.

"Work, we work closely with a firm over here and you've been asked to go in for the day to help make way for a merger. I already said you're trying for partner so you have to spend a lot of time at the office."

"Good. I better get some sleep, he wants me there at 5:30."

"Night." Mac said.


	6. Good to have you home part 5

Good to have you home part 5

09:23

"Where's Sam?" Ginny asked walking down the stairs, Mac was reading the paper.

"She's had to go to work. We're hoping to merge with a firm out here, Sam has to help smooth the way." Mac said trying to sound disappointed.

"But you're on holiday?"

"Try telling the boss that. It's only the one day, we've been together everyday since we got here, the break may do us good." Mac replied.

"Hopefully the same will apply to me and Tommy." Ginny said.

---

13:02

"Hello?" Mac asked answering her cell.

"It's me, any progress?" Jess asked.

"No. You?"

"I'm somewhere in Sydney, that's all I know, he's gone into a club, a strip club by the look of it. Wait, he's just come out. I don't know how long I'm going to be needed."

"As long as it takes. I'll call you later. Bye." Mac said hanging up.

---

"Sam?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she checks in every now and again. She doesn't know how long she'll be needed for."

--

15:22

"Hey Leah, is Ginny here?" Tommy asked standing at the beach house door.

"Tommy!" Ginny called running up to him.

"I'm so sorry honey." He said hugging her.

"I'm sorry to." She said.

"Come home Gin, please." He asked.

"Ok." Ginny said.

"Thanks Leah, for everything, I'll see you both soon."

"Yeah, sure." Mac said.

---

As soon as they were out of ear shot Mac called Jess. "Yup?" Jess asked.

"Tommy's just picked Ginny up."

"I know, I'm following them now. Did she tell you anything?"

"No."

"They're heading into town, call the Captain and get a team to search their place. I'll call you if they start to head back."

"Be careful." Mac said hanging up.

---

19:23

Mac had searched the apartment and had come across some maps, a note of the places on it were made. Mac had started to make her dinner when Jess returned.

"You look tired." Mac observed, Jess had only gotten four hours sleep.

"I am. Get anything at the apartment?"

"A map." Mac showed Jess the places that were highlighted on it and other names. "They drove round that area twice today, once on his own and the other time straight after he'd picked up Ginny."

"Probably timing it."

"Someone followed Tommy into the strip club, he was only in ten minutes. The police are on to it. They'll call me with any leads."

"Hungry?" Mac asked.

"Starved, haven't eaten since breakfast." Jess said sitting down.

---

"So what next?" Jessica asked Mac after dinner.

"Continue following them, they've got to trip up at some point."

"Police have said that they're going to let them do the robbery and get them after. That doesn't help us get any closer to what we need."

"We have a list of all American Naval Personnel and Marines based here, we're just going to keep an eye on them."

"I don't have my uniform on me. There's too many for us to keep an eye on."

"We have a shortlist. Stick to that; make a few calls. Whoever they are they'll be there next week."

---

One week later

"So, Ginny, do you and Tommy want to join us for dinner tonight?" Jessica asked as her, Ginny and Mac were eating lunch.

"We're busy."

"All night?" Mac asked.

"A friend of ours is in town. Only chance to see them. Sorry."

"It's alright, we understand." Jess replied.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but I better get going, Tommy will be expecting me."

"Sure, see you round." Mac said.

---

"It's happening tonight. Everything this last week has been building up to it." Jess said.

"Yeah. We better get ready." Mac said.

---

At 18:00 Mac and Jess were in position outside Tommy and Ginny's place, a police team were going to follow. There were three possible locations for where the robbery was going to take place, they were just going to follow and see which one they went to, they didn't even know what time it was taking place.

---

23:20

Tommy and Ginny left their apartment and got into their car. Mac and Jess followed in a new car that Ginny and Tommy hadn't seen. Jessica was driving when her phone rang. Mac answered. "Hello?" Mac asked.

"This is Leah….ok, thanks."

"Who was it?" Jess asked.

"Finally got an id on the man from the strip club. It's our Marine, Sergeant Theodore Brine. Weapons trained, he currently stationed with the US embassy here in Australia."

"He's here because the ambassadors here." Jess pointed out.

---

01:03

"Go! Go! Go!" The voice over the radio said and Mac, and Jessica got out of their car and ran into the building along with the police. Twenty minutes later five people were arrested and taken into custody, Ginny, Tommy and Sergeant Brine were three of them.


	7. Good to have you home part 6

Good to have you home

Part 6

07:21

"I need sleep." Jess said walking up the steps to the beach house.

"What's the point, we're leaving tonight." Mac said following her.

"Today's Sunday isn't it?" Jess asked.

"Yes."

"We could hit the market, finish off our shopping before we go."

"We have enough time to pack before we go and then we just have to wait to find out what time our flight is."

"I'm too tired to pack."

"Well sweetheart, we both have to do it, just think, next time you go to bed it will be your own."

"No more waking up to a sea view, no more morning runs on the beach."

"No more false names or lies."

"Being able to call Boston without thinking about time zones."

"Come on Jess, let's get packed, finish off whatever's in the kitchen and go shopping."

"Yes Ma'am." Jess said doing a salute.

"At ease Lieutenant." Mac smiled.

---

10:26

Sydney Market.

"We've had fun these last few weeks at least." Mac said standing by a stall waiting for Jess to pay for something.

"Yeah, it's been ok, beats spending all day in the office. Need a break every now and again."

"I can think of being sent to worse places on assignment."

"Yeah, sure can." Jess said.

---

Tuesday Morning

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

08:26

"Good time in Sydney?" Harm asked Mac.

"Yeah, I even brought you a present." Mac replied handing Harm a parcel. He opened it finding a hat with corks dangling from it, and a small teddy Kangaroo.

"Thanks Mac. So how was it playing Mrs and Mrs?"

"Not that bad, worst we had to do was hold hands and sleep in the same bed."

"Now you see why I wouldn't have wanted to go with Bud or Sturgis."

"Why?" Mac smiled.

"Sturgis holds on to things too tightly, you've shaken hands with him. And Bud, well you've heard Harriet saying he snores. I'd never get to sleep."

"You're right Harm. See you later."

"Mac." He said as she was leaving.

"What?" She asked.

"It's good to have you home." He replied smiling at her.


	8. Role reversal part 1

Hey, this is the second of the 4 stories. I'm glad people are enjoying them. Here is Role Reversal.

- - -

Role reversal

Part 1

"USS Guadalcanal; never changes does it?" Harm asked as him, Mac and Sturgis came aboard.

"Why would it?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, come on, let's go and see the skipper." Harm said.

---

"Air Fleet's busy by the look of things." Sturgis said.

"That's why we're here remember." Mac said following Harm to the bridge. When they arrived on the bridge they were filled in on the case, Harm was to prosecute, Sturgis to defend and Mac was to be the judge.

---

When they were on their way to their quarters they passed Jessica.

"Jess?" Mac asked.

"Hello Ma'am, Sirs." Jess said saluting her three senior officers.

"I never knew you were back aboard ship, are you acting JAG?" Mac asked.

"Deputy JAG Ma'am, I've been temporarily reassigned back to the air fleet both as a pilot and as Legal Officer as well, I'm only here until they can get some more crew members, this accident has grounded a large number of the team, the rest of us are doubling our flight hours to cover."

"At least you get more air time." Harm said.

"If you want Sir I can organise for you to do a flight." Jess said.

"I'd be better off keeping my mind on the case."

"Aye, Sir. I'm due out in a few minutes so I'll probably see you all later."

"Safe flying." Mac said as Jess left them.

---

"Were you tempted to take her up on her offer?" Mac asked Harm.

"Yes. But I'm here as JAG, besides, when Marines take to the skies something always goes wrong."

"Meaning?"

"Every time I've gone in a plane with you on my own we end up crashing."

"That is not my fault. I'll leave you and Sturgis to sort yourselves out. Case starts tomorrow." Mac said getting up.

---

Two days later

"Lucky, when are you going to get that good for nothing boyfriend of yours to marry you?" Captain Tony Franks asked Jess in the canteen.

"No idea." Jess replied.

"You're still waiting?" Second Lieutenant Maggie Jones asked.

"We barely get to see each other to keep up a proper relationship, how would we make a marriage work?"

"I think you should ask him." Tony said.

"The man is supposed to do the asking." Maggie replied.

"Ask who what?" Harm asked joining them.

"Jess here has been going out with the same guy for three years and he still hasn't popped the question." Tony replied.

"Why hasn't he asked you to marry him?" Harm asked.

"I'm going for some fresh air, leave you three to discuss my relationship." Jess replied standing up.

---

She went to the bow and was joined by Mac.

"Hey." Mac said.

"Ma'am."

"Mac."

"Habit." Jess said.

"How was the flight?"

"Uneventful."

"Considering why I'm here you should be pleased."

"I am."

"Then why stand out here on your own?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm looking for you."

"I'm avoiding the others. Commander Rabb, Tony and Maggie are discussing my relationship."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They want to know why Tim still hasn't proposed."

"Do you want to know why?" Mac asked.

"We seldom get to see each other, we've had a long distance relationship for the last three years."

"That wasn't an answer."

"I don't know."

"That's men for you." Mac said looking out at the ocean.

"So, why are you looking for me?" Jess asked.

"I need a ride."

"What sort?"

"The sort you specialise in."

"Where?"

"The site."

"When?"

"As soon as I can arrange it."

"Fine. But we don't do in flight meals you know?"

"I've been in an aircraft before."

"Not with me in the pilots seat you haven't."

"I'm going to speak to the Colonel to organise it. I'll come and find you with the details later." Mac said.

"Ok."

"Don't stay out here too long, its cold." Mac said heading back inside.

---

"Lieutenant Clover Sit down." Colonel Adams said.

"Sir, ma'am." Jess said to him and Mac.

"I believe the Colonel's already spoken to you about a flight over the site. The flight has been confirmed and you leave at 16:50." Adams said.

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed." Adams said to Mac and Jess.

---

"Make sure you get some sleep before we go." Jess said.

"How long are we going to be out?" Mac asked.

"Four hours there, four hours back. Due back around 01:00."

"Do you know what actually happened that night?" Mac asked.

"No, I was in the JAG office all night, we were working on finishing up a case."

"What do you think happened?"

"I thought judges weren't supposed to ask questions like that."

"We're not but I'm not surprised you haven't already been asked that question by one of the Commanders."

"I've been pretty busy these last few days, as well as the JAG investigation we've conducted our own, I was excluded because of my involvement with the fleet, I stepped up as JAG whilst the on board JAG carried out his investigation."

"Sleep must be in short supply."

"It is, you'll have to have a refresher course before you get in the plane, I'll get someone else to do it whilst I sort out the flight plan." "

You're the aviator." Mac said.

"See you at 15:30 for the pre-flight briefing."

---

"Do you even know what you are going to be doing Mac?" Harm asked as Mac was preparing for the flight.

"No Harm, I'm going into this blindfolded."

"Why are you doing this, you don't have a good track record with small aircraft."

"That isn't my fault, I never was the pilot. It makes more sense for me to go, I'm unbiased in this case. I'm the judge remember."

"Just be careful Mac, accidents happen, I don't want to be identifying your body."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Harm. It really means a lot."

"I mean it Mac, be careful."

"If I didn't know better I may think you cared."

"You know I do. Take care up there, please."

"I'm not the one in charge tonight, Jessica is and her flight records excellent, that's one of the reasons I suggested her, and I know her and trust my life in her hands. I'll be ok. You have a case to work on, I suggest you get to it or I may find you in contempt of court sailor."

"Yes ma'am." Harm said.


	9. Role reversal part 2

Role reversal

Part 2

16:40

"Ready Ma'am?" Jess asked.

"As I'll ever be, you have done this before haven't you?" Mac asked as they both got into the aircraft.

"Actually this is the first time I've ever flown anything."

"Thought as much. Just get us up, to the location and back from the location as quickly and as safely as possible."

"I'll do my best Ma'am." Jess replied saluting Mac.

---

"It's beautiful up here." Mac observed looking at the sky, it was approaching sunset and they'd been in the air for about two hours. "Sydney comes a close second to this sunset." Mac continued.

"I don't know, sunrise and sunset over Boston harbour is beautiful, it's sort of magical. Well that's my opinion of it anyway."

"I'll make a point of viewing it one day. So how far away are we from our destination?" Mac asked.

"About two more hours, just sit back, relax and enjoy the flight."

"I'll wait for the refreshment trolley should I?"

"We left it with the cabin crew in Sydney."

---

"Stop pacing the room Harm, I'm starting to feel sick." Sturgis said watching Harm walk across the room yet again.

"Now I know how she feels when she's left on the ground waiting." Harm said.

"There's nothing to worry about, Lieutenant Clover is a competent Aviator; her nickname is Lucky. So sit down or go somewhere else. They're not due back for another five hours."

"I'm going out for some fresh air." Harm said grabbing his jacket.

---

"Here it is, on the left, I'll take us down as low as I can." Jess said.

"You can't even tell that anything has happened." Mac said looking to the left.

"It was daylight when it happened, it's twilight now, view was better for them."

"I asked you earlier what you think happened, I'm interested, what do you think happened, off the record."

"It was definitely no accident, that's all I'm saying. Commander Turner's jobs easy, Commander Rabb is the one that's having trouble from what I've seen."

"You're a close nit unit, it's to be expected." Jess was now turning the plane round.

"So is JAG. When something goes wrong people close rank. It's human nature."

---

"Harm I've just spoken to Colonel Adams. They're on their way back to the ship." Sturgis said.

"I'm beat, see you in the morning." Harm said. He was tired but he doubted he would get any sleep.

---

"We should be landing within the next fifteen minutes Ma'am." Jess said to Mac.

"Good, I need to stretch my legs." Mac said.

"Lucky, we're really low on fuel, we're going to struggle to make it." Tony said over the radio.

"I read you, we're low also." Jess said.

"Have we got enough to make it back?" Mac asked.

"Yeah."

---

Mac looked to the other plane on her right and saw it start to shudder.

"Jess, the fuels gone!" Tony said.

"I can see a leak on the right. We should be in sight of the carrier any time now." Jess said.

---

"Engines gone. We're not going to be able to land properly." Maggie said.

"Ok, we're dangerously low on fuel now. However, I've got an idea on how to bring you in."

---

"Redwood's in trouble, no fuel and the engines blown. Lucky is also very low on fuel. Lucky is going to bring both planes in." Colonel Adams said. Harm was stood next to him.

"How is she going to bring them in?" Harm asked.

"Quite frankly I have no idea how she's going to pull it off, but she say's she can do it, we've just got to trust her."

"And if she doesn't?" Harm asked.

"With what she's attempting to do, we could loose both aircrafts." Harm decided he needed some fresh air.

---

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked Jess.

"I'm going to pull the other one in, it should hook on behind us, guide it in then pull out to enable it to land, then we circle and land ourselves."

"I've never heard of it being done."

"It's never been done but it's the only way I can think of. However if it goes wrong we could also be in trouble."

"Meaning?"

"We could all end up getting wet. It would be easier if it were daytime." Jess said.

"I wish it was. Can you do this?"

"All I can do is try. Better to try and save both aircrafts than not bother."

---

"Ok Lucky; lets do it." Tony said. Jess flew under them so close that the warning panel was all lit up, then Jess pulled up so the back of her plane was hit by the front of the other and it was lodged there.

"You connected?" Jess asked.

"Sure are. Take us home Jess." Maggie said. Jess flew them to the carrier, however since she was going slower her fuel ran out just as they got there.

"Ok, you're in the path, I'm going to let you go now, see you on board." Jess said flying down and releasing the other aircraft.

"Thanks Lucky, I'll have a drink ready for you."

---

"That a girl Lucky." Adams said watching her pull away from the other plane.

"All she has to do is land herself now." Harm said.

"With no fuel. She's in line for a medal after tonight." Adams said.

"I doubt she's bothered at the moment." Harm said still watching the night sky.

---

"Shit!" Jess said as she was getting in place to land.

"What!" Mac asked panicked.

"Lights have just gone out and we have no fuel."

"Can we still land?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to have to do it blind. Just hang on, I'll have us down as soon as I can."

---

"All crew clear the deck!"

---

"Here we go." Jess said, it was a bumpy landing and Jessica's heart was in her mouth and it was beating faster than ever. When they stopped Mac let out a sigh of relief, "Safe." She said.

"Two out of two ain't bad." Jess said rubbing her hands over her face.

"Not bad. That was…you did good Jess." Mac said.

---

"You ok Mac?" Harm asked as she left the plane.

"Fine Harm, right now all I want to do is go to sleep." Mac said.

"Gave me a heart attack you did."

"Now you know what it feels like to be grounded."

"Glad you're back safe that's all."

"I told you not to worry."

"You have any idea how risky that manoeuvre was you took part in. Both aircrafts could now be sinking. I've never even seen it done before Mac."

"Jess told me the risks, she's a good pilot you know."

"She's going to be commended for this, I'm sure of it." Harm said.

"Like I said, you needn't have worried. I'll see you in court." Mac replied heading inside.

---

An hour later Harm was in the JAG office, he couldn't sleep.

"Hi." Jess said walking in.

"Hey."

"I just need some papers. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"Struggle after any fight, but tonight it's going to be impossible. I keep replaying it, if something had gone wrong we would've lost both."

"But you didn't and the fact that you're questioning your actions shows what a good pilot you are."

"How?"

"You're not showing off about what you did. You're showing that you were aware of the risk you were taking and didn't just do what you did on a spur of the moment."

"Thanks. How's the case?"

"Don't ask."

"I took a good look at the site earlier. It couldn't have happened as an accident."

"Trouble is proving it."

"Got the weather sheet?"

"Yeah, why?" Harm asked handing Jess the sheet.

"Come and find me in about fifteen minutes, I should be in the officers mess." Jess said leaving Harm alone.

---

"Come on then spill." Harm said walking into the officer's mess to find Jessica looking at a table full of paper.

"Taking into account the weather, light and everything else. There is no way it could have been an accident. Tonight it was dark, windy and our aircraft was lighter than theirs, if it would be due to the weather it would have had to be worse than tonight."

"How do we prove it?"

"Physics. We do the math and show it to the judge and jury in the morning. We've got all the reports and figures we need."

"This is great, but how do we do it?"

"Slowly and carefully."

---

"Court is in session." Mac said. "I took a trip to the site of the incident last night and if you didn't know about it you wouldn't guess anything had happened. Taking that into consideration we should get on with the case." Ten minutes in Harm presented the new evidence that Jess worked on and he ended up winning.

---

"I'm curious Harm, how did you find the time to do the math needed and where did you get the idea from?" Mac asked afterwards.

"Jessica."

"Let me guess she did the math?" Sturgis asked.

"She couldn't sleep, so she offered to help."

"She sure keeps herself busy on board doesn't she." Sturgis asked.

"She's got a bright future ahead of her. That one." Harm said.

"And you've both had an experience on board this time." Sturgis said.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"A bit of role reversal. Mac went up, you stayed behind, and I've only ever known it the other way." Sturgis replied.

"Let's just get to our flight on time, some of us didn't sleep last night, we were busy doing maths." Harm said.

THE END

Story 3 will be up soon. But until then why not read my other JAGfic: Not your usual JAG officer.


	10. Hope

Hi here is story 3 in the series.

Hope

- -

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA.

"Well look at who it is, did you have to jump ship?" Harm asked Jess as she walked into the bullpen.

"The wet hair give it away? Got home last night and straight back here this morning."

"You didn't even get a day off?"

"No."

"Well it's good to have you back."

"Thanks Sir."

"By the way, how's the boyfriend?" Harm asked.

"We split up the other week." "

I'm sorry."

"It wasn't working for a long time. Better for both of us."

---

"Congratulations on the promotion Captain Clover." Harriet said to Jess later that day.

"Thank you Ma'am." Jess replied.

"It's Harriet. You glad to be back?"

"Yeah, nice to sleep in my own bed." Jess replied.

---

Two days later.

"Jess I need you to do me a favour." Harm said walking over to Jessica's desk.

"What does it involve?"

"Flying."

"Please don't say I'm going back on a carrier."

"Andrews Air Force base to be precise. I need you to do a test flight to time how long it takes to travel the length of Virginia. It's for the case I'm working on. I'd do it myself only I'm snowed under."

"Sure, when do you want me to do it?"

"Take off at precisely 16:00."

"I'll be there sir."

"Thanks." Harm said.

---

16:13

"I thought you were doing a test flight to help your side of the case." Mac said walking into Harm's office.

"I'm too busy trying to recover from the whipping you gave me earlier. I got Jess to do it for me."

"You could use her help since you're struggling."

"I'm not struggling Mac, I'm simply warming up."

"Whatever you say sailor." Mac replied leaving.

---

17:27

"Sit down all of you." Admiral Chegwidden said to Harriet, Mac, Harm, Sturgis and Bud.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. I'm sure you're all aware that Jessica was conducting a test flight with regards a case. She's been involved in an accident."

"I asked her to go Sir." Harm said.

"The plane crashed about an hour ago, they've taken her to the hospital it looks like she's been severely injured."

"Have her family been notified?" Mac asked.

"They're on their way."

---

"It's all my fault. It should be me." Harm said to Mac.

"Don't talk like that Harm. We don't know extent of the situation. She may only be bruised."

---

Two days later

"She's an excellent pilot, she just received an award for her flying. How did it happen?" General Clover asked AJ.

"I don't know Sir, but rest assured an investigation is being carried out."

"It's going to be a long recovery. How is she going to cope? She's a special girl."

"I know Sir. Everyone at JAG sends their love and best wishes for Jessica."

"She's always stood up for herself. The only one without a twin, always been a fighter."

"She'll be up and about again in no time, everyone at JAG has every faith in her."

---

JAG HQ

"How's the Captain doing Sir?" Harm asked AJ.

"She's not going to have an easy job recovering. I think she'd appreciate a visit from you."

"I feel guilty for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault Harm. The investigation has shown that Jessica wasn't at fault either. The accident would have happened even if you were flying. The accident was mechanical failure, nothing anyone could have done."

"I asked her to go in my place."

"In hindsight everyone would do things differently, what happened was an accident. I'm sure you'll feel better if you go and see her, hospitals do have a tendency to be boring."

"I will sir."

"Good."

---

Bethesda Naval Hospital

12:41

"Ok, physio six days a week. You need to remember to take the tablets as well as eating properly and having plenty of rest." Constance Clover said.

"Yes mum." Jess replied.

"She's right Jess, you need to keep up your strength." Edward Clover senior said.

"I'll be up and about as usual in a week or to, there's no need to keep fussing."

"I'll be staying here for a while at least until you can come home. Your fathers got to go back to work. Lachlan, Fletcher and Benton are coming at the weekend."

"I don't want a fuss being made. These are minor injuries."

"So minor Jess that you're going to be on crutches for three months, your face is mess, the top of your thigh looks like, there's no real way to describe it." Morgan Sutherby said to her younger sister.

"It wasn't my fault it was an accident."

"An accident that could have been avoided if you hadn't insisted upon joining the marines. But no, you had to show everyone how good you were, get plenty of awards and medals. Not only are you an aviator but a lawyer too. Where does it stop Jess? Every time you go overseas we don't even know if we'll ever see you again. Now look at you." Morgan said.

"You're ok with Teddy and Ed."

"That's different." Morgan replied.

"How?"

"They're men."

"I'm a marine whether you like it or not, you can't stop me. I'm going to be back at work as soon as possible."

"What about flying?" Constance asked.

"I'll be doing that again too."

"After this?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Aviators crash, you've been in car crashes and you still drive. Same thing applies her. Now if you don't mind I'm tired."

---

19:25

"You should be eating that you know." Harm said walking over to Jess' bed where she was eating her dinner.

"You can have it if you want." She said pushing the tray away from herself.

"No thanks. So how are you?"

"I've been here two days and already I want to go home."

"How long are they keeping you in for?"

"A few weeks to make sure I get started on physio."

"I'm sorry Jess."

"You didn't do anything. It was mechanical failure and I jumped at the chance to do the flight."

"I just feel responsible."

"I don't hold you responsible neither should you."

"The family been in?"

"My sister Morgan had a go at me, it's ok for my two older brothers to be marines, even ok for my three younger brothers to be marines if they wanted but the marines aren't for women."

"Did you just say you had five brothers?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, two of them are marines, both Majors."

"Got five sisters as well?"

"Only three, two are older, one's younger. I'm number five out of nine."

"Bet you had a hectic upbringing. Your fathers a marine also isn't he?"

"General."

"8 brothers and sisters, at least it explains why you're such a good communicator."

"I had to be, I'm bang smack in the middle and the only one without a twin."

---

"Hey, how you doing?" Mac asked walking over to Jess and Harm.

"Be glad to get back to work."

"Jessica was just telling me about all her family. Did you know she's got two older brothers, two older sisters, three younger brothers and one younger sister?" Harm asked.

"You said you had a big family Jess, I never realised how big."

"Two of her brothers are also marines." Harm said.

"What rank?" Mac asked. "There's Major Edward Junior and Major Theodore. Ed's at Camp Pendleton and Teddy's in Afghanistan."

"When are you getting set free?"

"Few weeks."

---

Outside Bethesda

"She seems to be doing ok." Mac said to Harm.

"Wait until the physio starts, that's the test. She's an active person, being made to slow down isn't going to suit her."

"At least she has her family around her." Mac said.

"Not entirely, her sister had a go at her earlier. According to her women don't belong in the marines. But apparently she's fond of traditional values."

"Sounds like a fun person. How are you? I know you were feeling guilty."

"I can't help blaming myself, I asked her to go. I know she made the final decision but I still feel responsible."

"She obviously doesn't blame you Harm and I trust her judgement."

---

Saturday

"Jess sit down!" Lachlan said as Jessica walked over to greet him, Benton and Fletcher.

"I've been lying in bed these last few days, besides what is the world coming to if I can't even stand up to give my three little brothers a hug?"

"You really should rest you know." Fletcher said.

"So you all keep telling me. How are things with you three?" Jess asked.

"Haven't crashed a plane if that's what you mean." Benton replied.

"Been talking to Morgan?"

"I don't agree with what she said and I told her, but you do push yourself too hard." Benton replied.

"What he means is you need to relax a little more." Lachlan said.

"Would you be acting the same if Ed or Teddy were in this position?"

"No. I know you hate to hear it but it's different for them." Benton said.

"Not exactly, I think there's more pressure on them than me. They both have families to consider, both of them are married with kids."

"She's got a point there." Fletcher smiled.

---

Three weeks later

JAG HQ

09:12

"Sir, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Bud said as Harm told him to come into the office.

"I'll do my best Bud, what is it?" Harm asked indicating for Bud to sit down.

"I need to go over some flight plans for the case I'm working on, the thing is I don't really understand what to do or really how to interpret them, so I was wondering, if you had the time, whether you'd be able to go through them with me, or at least direct me to someone who could help me."

"I'm snowed under at the moment but I know someone who'd be delighted to help."

"Thank you Sir." Bud said as Harm wrote an address down on a piece of paper. It read:

Captain Jessica Clover, Room 7, Ward 3, Bethesda Naval Hospital.

---

"Would Jessica be willing to do this Sir?" Bud asked.

"I think she'd be more than happy to do it Bud."

---

Bethesda.

"Lieutenant Roberts, what brings you here?" Jess asked.

"I need some help going over these flight plans for the case I'm working on. Commander Rabb suggested you."

"Sure, I'd love to. These places get boring after a while."

"How's the physio going?"

"Fine, I can't wait till tomorrow when I can go home."

"I know the feeling."

---

JAG HQ

"You get those flight plans done Bud?" Harm asked.

"Took no time at all Sir."

"How's she doing?"

"Great, she goes home tomorrow."

---

Three months later.

"Looking well Captain." Tiner said to Jess as she returned to work.

"Morning Tiner."

"How are you this morning Ma'am?" Tiner asked.

"Great. Look at this." Jess said handing Tiner a piece of paper.

"It's a picture of a plane."

"Not just any plane, my plane."

"It looks nice." Tiner said.

---

"What's this I hear about you buying a plane?" Harm asked Jess.

"Take a look sir. It's an old crop duster, bought it the other day." Jess replied handing harm the photo.

"Looks like its falling to pieces."

"Admittedly it needs a bit of work but I've always wanted a plane of my own."

"Well I'm just happy to know that you're getting back in the cockpit. What do your family think to your latest acquisition?"

"I got an earful about flying again off of Morgan but my other two sisters are happy for me, they said it shows how brave I am. Benton thinks I've been ripped off but he doesn't know a thing about aircraft. The other reactions were varied."

"I can imagine."

"At the end of the day though, its my money and my life. In owning this plane I'm fulfilling an ambition, we all have goals in life owning and flying my own aircraft is one of mine."

"I'll have to have a look at it sometime, check it's safe."

"Sure Sir."

---

Three weeks later

Shed where Jess' plane is.

"There she is." Jess said pointing the plane out to Harm.

"Like you said it needs some work."

"Not as much as I first thought. It should keep me out of trouble for a while."

"I've just gotten the engine working, still needs some fine tuning but at least she moves."

"Thought of a name for her yet?"

"I'm working on it."

---

Robert's residence

"Any idea where the Commander and Captain are Ma'am?" Harriet asked Mac, Harriet and Bud were hosting a party and the only two yet to arrive were Jess and Harm.

"No answer from either of them." Mac replied.

---

"Commander, glad you could make it." Bud said answering the door.

"Sorry about the delay Bud. Car trouble." Harm replied.

"Have you seen the Captain at all Sir?" Bud asked.

"I think she's been at the shed all day working on the plane." Harm replied.

"Thought you weren't going to show." Mac said.

"Flat tyre. At least I'm not the last to arrive." Harm replied looking out of the window at Jessica who'd just pulled up.

---

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Jessica said as Bud opened the door.

"The Commander's only just arrived. You know you've got oil or something on your face?" Bud asked.

"I thought I'd washed it all of." Jess said rubbing her face.

"I'll show you where you can wash up." Harriet said.

---

"Been working on the plane?" Mac asked once Jessica had washed her face.

"Yeah, the engine started leaking oil about an hour ago. My overalls are covered in the stuff."

"How's it going?" Harm asked.

"I took her out for a test this afternoon. All she needs now is a lick of paint."

"Well done, you've worked hard. Nice that it's paid off." Mac said.

"Thank you Ma'am."

---

Two weeks later.

Greetings Captain

Congratulations on the work you've put in on the crop duster, I know some of our siblings thought you were mad for buying it but I'm sure they'll change their minds when you take them for a spin in it. I can't wait for my turn. It's encouraging to know that even after the crash you still want to continue flying when most people would have given up, I'm proud of you, for getting better, not giving in and for attempting to fulfil your dreams. Even as a four year old you'd put on dad's hat and run around the room pretending to be a marine saying that one day you'd fly a plane and have your own. You did it. I know it is custom to name aircraft, and I know you're struggling to come up with a name for yours. After much thought I have decided upon an appropriate name for the said aircraft. Hope. Not because it is your middle name. But because it fits in with you as a person. You used to hope that one day you'd be able to fly a plane; you hoped you'd be a marine and you hoped that you'd make a full recovery. You've done all those things and have shown those around you that anything is possible if you have a little hope. Naming your plane Hope means that people can turn their hopes and dreams into reality. You set a good example to the people around you and I'm proud that my 11-year-old daughter hero-worships you more than me; you're a good role model for everyone in the family. So well done for the hard work. Fly safe, strong and true, you earned the right to wear those wings. Don't worry about the others, they'll warm up, even Major Edward, the General is proud as punch, he told me so the last time I saw him, he said he was proud of all three of us. I miss you loads. Give hugs and the rest to the kids the next time you see them, I know the kids will expect a ride in the plane. I'll see you soon. Until next time, Happy Flying. Teddy.

"Hope sums it up pretty well don't you think Sir?" Jess asked Harm after showing him the letter.

"I think it's more than adequate. Now how about that test flight."

"Sure." Jess said.


	11. Crossed wires part 1

Thanks for the reviews here is part 1 of the final story.

- - -

Crossed wires

Part 1

- -

Tuesday

"Sexual harassment, she's lying Mac." Harm said to Mac.

"See you in court."

---

"She doesn't exactly strike me as the sort of person to usually shy away from male attention." Jess said.

"Me neither. What do you think?"

"Her whole attitude, the way she dresses screams 'I want male attention', I just think she didn't get attention off of the right person."

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable on this matter Captain."

"It's a female thing sir."

"I'll take your word for it."

---

Thursday

"What?" Jess asked shocked.

"All you need to do is dress like the woman in the picture and see what sort of reaction you get." Harm explained.

"My mother would kill me if she ever saw me dressed like that." Jess said taking another look at the picture.

"We can tone it down a little."

"I want it toning down a lot." Jess exclaimed.

"Ok, just make sure it is the opposite of what you usually wear."

"I could take that statement the wrong way you know."

"I meant it as a compliment."

"Thank you."

"Now lets go and find something suitable for you to wear." Harm said standing up.

---

Friday morning

"You ready for this afternoon?" Harm asked Jess.

"I will be after I drink half a bottle of gin."

"I'll buy you a drink when we've done."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

---

Friday afternoon

"You going to the party at the Admiral's tonight?" Mac asked Harm, as he was about to leave.

"Yeah, are you going?"

"Yeah. You going somewhere?" Mac asked watching him put on his coat.

"Jess and I have to do something regarding the case, I'll see you later." Harm replied leaving the office.

---

"At least no-one is likely to recognise you dressed like that." Harm said looking at Jess.

"I look like a tart and feel uncomfortable."

"Just remember our goals and remember that I'll be right behind you."

---

Twenty minutes later

"Hey!" Jess shouted running after the man who'd just snatched her bag. When she got him she thumped him injuring her wrist, Harm was quick to reach them.

"Everything ok?" Harm asked picking the man up off of the floor.

"I think I've broken my wrist." Jess said.

"The stupid cows broken my nose." The man said.

"You stole her bag, what did you expect, a hug?" Harm asked.

"I'll do you for assault." Said the man. "I never tried to steal anyone's bag."

"Look the police are here." Jessica replied.

---

Police station

"Fortunately the person who stole your bag has decided not to press charges against you. Not that it would matter anyway, it seems we've been looking for him for some time, there's been a lot of handbag thefts in the park recently, we believe he's been behind them. However there is something I recommend you address." The police officer said to Jess.

"Go on."

"How you're dresses isn't exactly appropriate for a stroll in the park, nor the kind I'd expect to see a marine captain such as yourself wearing."

"Myself and the Commander are conducting an investigation, I assure you I never usually dress like this."

---

"We may need you both to come in at a later stage, in the meantime I suggest you get that wrist looked at."

"Thanks officer." Harm replied as he followed Jess out of the station.

"Where to now?" Jessica asked.

"To the hospital like the man said."

"Can't I go home and get changed first?"

"It's closer to the hospital. Come on."

---

Hospital

"We're going to be late for the Admiral's party." Jess said looking at her watch. "Don't think he'll mind, Meredith may though." Harm replied.

---

An hour later

"Come on, better late than never to the Admiral's." Harm said as they left the hospital.

"I'm freezing." Jess said hugging herself.

"Here." Harm said handing her his coat.

"Stop off at my place first so I can get changed." Jess said getting into the car.

"It's in the wrong direction. You look great."

"I look like a hooker, a cheap one."

"Keep the coat on then."

---

Admiral's place

"Commander, Captain, glad you could both make it." Meredith said opening the door to the late arrivals.

"Sorry Meredith, had to stop off at the hospital." Harm said.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked.

"Fractured my wrist." Jess replied showing her bandaged wrist.

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" Meredith asked.

"It's a long story." Harm replied.

"Can I take your coat?" Meredith asked Jessica.

"I'd rather keep it on, think I'm coming down with a cold so I better stay warm." "Ok." Meredith replied confused since the house was warm and Jess looked a little flushed.

---

"Commander Rabb, Captain Clover, mind if I have a quick word with you?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Certainly Sir." Harm replied; they both followed the admiral into the kitchen.

---

"Wonder where they've been." Harriet said.

"Hospital, Jess' fractured her wrist." Meredith replied.

"Why is she wearing Harm's coat?" Sturgis asked.

"She isn't is she?" Bud asked.

"It's way to big for her and Harm isn't wearing one." Mac replied.

"Wonder how she fractured her wrist." Harriet thought.

---

"A few hours ago I received an interesting phone call from the local police department." The Admiral said to Harm and Jess. "The officer on the phone informed me that two of my officers, whilst carrying out an investigation unknown to me have aided the police in catching a thief. I also was informed that one of the two officers assaulted this person and was dressed in a way as to suggest a different profession to put it mildly. What the hell were you both thinking?"

"It was all my idea Sir, Jessica just went along with it."

"Captain, you're lucky you're not being charged with assault, and I find it hard to believe you were wearing what I was informed you were wearing."

"Sorry sir, we thought it would help with our understanding of the case. As for me hitting the thief, he stole my bag and I reacted. He's not pressing charges and the police have been after him for some time."

"Sir, other than not informing you of the nature of our investigation I can't see that we've done anything wrong;" Harm said.

"I want your assurance that this sort of thing won't happen ever again."

"Yes Sir." Both said in unison.

---

"Jess, it's stifling in here, why are you still wearing a coat? It looks like the Commanders coat." Sturgis asked.

"I left mine at home, and I feel a cold coming on so the Commander's agreed to let me borrow his."

"Doesn't fool me, what's the real story?"

"It's a long one." Harm replied carrying Jess's plate over to where they were sitting.

---

Two hours later

"Are those fishnets?" Mac asked as Jessica sat down opposite her.

"Why are you wearing fishnets?" Harriet asked.

"It's a long story." Harm replied.

"Does it explain your lateness and the wrist?" Bud asked.

"Yeah." Harm replied.

"Well I like nothing better than a good story, especially if I don't have to teach it." Meredith said.

"I'll summarise, we were working on the case, I dressed like a hooker, got my bag snatched, broke the nose of the bloke who snatched it, and in doing so I fractured my wrist. We had to go to the police station and then to the hospital so we arrived here late." Jess explained.

"Then why are you wearing the Commanders coat?" Sturgis asked.

"I'm haven't had the chance to change." Jess replied.

"Come on Jess, show us." Sturgis said.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Harm said.

"I'm actually quiet tired, and I've got an early start." Jess said.

"Yeah, we've got that meeting at the club." Harm said.

---

"Were you tempted to show them?" Harm asked as he drove Jess home.

"Not a chance."

"Why?"

"Tom hasn't even seen me like this." Jess replied referring to her boyfriend.

"How is it going with him?"

"Great, just don't know how to explain this."

"Honesty is the best policy." Harm said.

"You should take your own advice from time to time Harm."

"Meaning?"

"You need to loosen up a little."

"What do you suggest?"

"Ballroom dancing, there's a class on in the morning at the club."

"With who?"

"Me."

"Ok, what time should I pick you up?" Harm asked.

"Nine." Jess replied getting out of the car.


	12. Crossed wires part 2

Crossed Wires

Part 2

- - -

Two months later

"Something seems different about you sir." Bud said to Harm.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem more relaxed, happier than you have been since before you went to Paraguay."

"You think?"

"More so these last few months though."

"I've been spending a lot of time with Jess."

"She does rub off on people."

"She has one of those personalities that draws people in."

"I've noticed that too. I always enjoy working with her." Bud said.

"She's one heck of a woman Bud." Harm replied.

"What do you mean sir?"

"She's pretty amazing."

---

Next morning

"Isn't that an engagement ring?" Petty Officer Coates asked Jessica.

"Yeah."

"Congratulations." Jen said smiling at her senior officer.

"Thanks. Is the Admiral in yet?" Jess asked.

"He's in his office." Jen replied.

---

"Enter." Admiral Chegwidden said.

"Good morning Sir." Jessica said.

"Sit down, what can I do for you?"

"I thought I should let you know that I got engaged at the weekend and that I'm pregnant."

"This has come a bit out of the blue."

"It's been on the cards for a while, well the prospect of a wedding has."

"I take it the pregnancy isn't a planned one."

"No Sir, but its come at a good time."

"I'll arrange for you to be put on light duties. Congratulations Jessica."

"Thank you Sir."

---

"A woman in your condition should be taking things easy." Harm said to Jess as she carried a big pile of folders to her desk.

"You're not sick are you?" Harriet asked.

"She's pregnant. Jess put those files down." Harm replied; Jessica did as she was told, only because she had to run to the bathroom.

"Pregnant?" Harriet asked.

"Found out at the weekend." Harm replied entering his office.

---

'Knock Knock.' "Enter" Mac said.

"Good morning Colonel." Harriet said.

"Morning Harriet, what can I do for you this morning?" Mac asked.

"I don't know how to say this Ma'am."

"What are you talking about? Sit down Harriet." Mac said.

"Jessica is pregnant."

"Why would it be hard to tell me that?"

"Because it's the Commanders baby." Harriet said quietly however Mac heard her.

"Did the Commander tell you this himself?"

"He told her not to carry some folders in her condition, I asked what condition, he said that she was pregnant, they found out at the weekend."

"Oh."

"I didn't think you knew." Harriet said.

"Well thank you for telling me Harriet." Mac said trying to hide the fact that she was upset but Harriet could see straight through her.

---

"Congratulations on the pregnancy." Harriet said to Jess when she got back from the bathroom.

"Thank you."

"Feeling better Lucky?" Harm asked emerging from his office at the same time as Mac left hers.

"I've started to get used to it." Jess replied.

"Colonel, have you seen the Captain's engagement ring?" Coates asked.

"No, I haven't."

"You're engaged too?" Harriet asked looking at Mac.

"This weekend." Jess replied.

"Congratulations." Mac said walking through the bull- pen.

---

"Surprising news about Jess." Bud said to Harm at lunch.

"It's been on the cards for a while actually." Harm replied.

"Really?"

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Well it's certainly surprised the entire office."

"They'll get used to it, I have." Harm replied.

---

"I've been looking for you all day." Harm said following Mac into the elevator.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Jut wondering how you were doing, we haven't really spoken for a while have we."

"I guess not. You've been busy these last few months; we've both had a lot of things to do. It's no wonder we've not had a chance to catch up."

"You know I'm around if you need to talk at all."

"Jess seems happy." Mac said.

"You should have seen her at the weekend, she was floating on air, everyone wondered what was up with her when she started singing and fell over. Everyone thought we were both drunk when I fell over trying to pick her up off the floor." Harm laughed.

"Nice to know that you've been having a good time." Mac said. They remained in silence until the doors opened.

---

"You kept that one quiet." Sturgis said to Harm.

"What?"

"Jessica."

"Not my place to tell. Who she tells is her business." Harm replied.

"If that's how you see it." Sturgis said.

"What do you mean?" Harm asked.

"Nothing."

---

"I need you to do me a favour." Jess said walking up to Harm.

"What?"

"I need to borrow your oven."

"When and what for?" Harm asked forgetting that Sturgis was there.

"Tonight, for the due at the club."

"You have an oven."

"I'm doing cakes in mine, I just need you to put the biscuits in."

"I don't have to make them do I?" Harm asked.

"No, I'll pop round later, mix it, all you have to do is take them out and bring them round to mine when you pick me up." "

Sure." Harm said.

"Thanks." Jess replied leaving.

---

"Due at what club?" Sturgis asked.

"Flight club we belong to. It's someone's birthday, we all pitch in for parties and stuff."

"You bake too?"

"Jess bakes, I just smile and carry stuff."

"Proper little husband aren't we?"

"I'd like to see you say no to Jess, especially at the moment."

"You have a point, she is persuasive."

"No, she's nuts, and being pregnant is just making her worse. She insists upon running almost every morning, with me might I add and she lives on hot chocolate and digestive biscuits."

---

Six weeks later

"The first church was ok but I didn't really like the look of it. The one we visited last night was the best by far." Jess said getting out of Harms car at HQ, Mac pulled up alongside them.

"You've made your mind up so why do you want me to go and see it?" Harm asked not noticing Mac.

"I want another opinion. Like you said I keep changing my mind. I just want another opinion."

"Then why not take Tom?"

"He agrees with whatever I say at the moment. You still give me an honest opinion."

"Fine, what time should I pick you up?" Harm said; Mac could hear what they were talking about.

"I'll walk saves time."

"No I'll pick you up. What time are we expected?"

"I have to make an appointment, but first I'm starving, I'm going to get some breakfast, want some?"

"No. You've already had two bagels smothered in jam and cereal, aren't you full?"

"I didn't keep any of it down."

"Yeah, I heard. I'll see you upstairs." Harm said walking into the elevator, Mac was straight behind him.

---

"Hey." Harm said.

"Morning, Jessica looks well." Mac said.

"She's having her second breakfast as we speak. I don't see the point, she'll only throw it up again."

"I heard pregnant women get morning sickness." Mac said dryly.

"She gets it all day at the minute, the drive into work is a pain. Now she tells me that my aftershave makes her feel sick so I've had to change that to one she can cope with."

"I'm going to lose my breakfast if we don't change the subject." Mac said.

"Sorry. It's not as bad as it appears, she's been so much happier these last few weeks."

"You have too."

"It's infectious, pretty soon everyone in the office will be living on hot chocolate and biscuits and smiling all day." The elevator door opened.

"Mac?" Harm asked.

"What?"

"Why are you acting so cold towards me?"

"I'm not, I'm just not interested in Jessica's morning sickness."

"Every time she's mentioned by anyone your expression changes, I thought you two were friends."

"Shouldn't you be helping with wedding plans?" Mac replied walking off.

---

"Bud, Mac, Harriet, Sturgis and the Admiral have all been acting coldly towards me." Harm said as he joined Jess for lunch.

"Same here. Maybe it's because we're always mentioning the wedding and the pregnancy they're probably just fed up with it."

"Yeah. Have you sorted out the appointment yet?" Harm asked.

"Seven. Pick me up at 6:30."

"Sure." Harm replied.

---

"Bud, can I have a word with you?" Harm asked entering the Lieutenants office.

"What can I do for you?" Bud asked.

"Why has everyone been acting differently to the Captain and I these last few weeks?" Harm asked sitting down.

"I haven't noticed anything."

"You've been doing it."

"If I have I'm sorry. It's just that it's all come about so suddenly, it's taking some getting used to."

"What has?"

"The pregnancy and the engagement, there's also the fact that you both keep talking about it."

"We both thought as much." Harm replied standing up.

"Sir." Bud said.

"What?"

"I'm glad to see you so happy, even if I haven't been acting like it."

"Thanks Bud."


	13. Crossed wires part 3

Crossed Wires

Part 3

- - -

Two weeks later

Roberts Residence

"Any word on a date for the wedding yet?" Mac asked Harriet.

"I would've thought that you'd know more than me."

"Harm and I haven't exactly spoken much recently."

"But still, you two used to be really close."

"He couldn't even tell me himself, he had to let me find out for myself."

"I couldn't get over that, you know he spoke to Bud the other week?"

"What about?"

"Wanting to know why we were all acting differently towards the pair of them, Bud said it was just the shock of the situation."

"That's partly right, it was out of the blue."

"I'm surprised the Admiral isn't transferring one of them, given the circumstances."

"He's probably waiting until after the baby's born."

"Yeah." Mac sighed.

---

Two months later

JAG HQ

"Commander the Admiral would like to speak to you in his office." Tiner said to Harm.

"Sure. Do you know what he wants to see me for?"

"He's also requested to see Captain Clover also."

---

"Sit down both of you." Admiral Chegwidden said as Jess and Harm entered his office.

"I've been deliberately trying to avoid this conversation, however with the current atmosphere here at JAG I've decided to get it over and done with. I'm sure that you're both aware that relationships between members of staff are not permitted and in embarking on one you risk damage to your careers. The usual result is one of the pair being transferred, which I'm afraid I'm going to have to do."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"As you two are getting married and having a baby." AJ started.

"We're not getting married." Harm said.

"What about the baby?"

"Not his either Sir." Jess replied.

"Then who are you marrying?"

"Tom Baker, he's a cop."

"Have you at any time been involved with each other?" AJ asked.

"We're friends Sir, we attend the same flight club."

"The Commander's been helping me organise the wedding and the reason we generally arrive together is the fact that we travel together."

"We live round the corner from one another so it makes sense. Does everyone think that the pair of us are getting married?" Harm asked.

"I believe that is the general opinion."

"It explains a lot." Jess said.

"I for one am thrilled that I'm not going to have to transfer one of you. All that remains is for me to once again congratulate you on the wedding and impending parenthood."

"Thank you sir."

"Are you going to mention this to anyone Sir?" Harm asked.

"No, if people want to know the truth all they have to do is ask."

---

"I can't believe what just happened in there." Jess said walking to Harm's office.

"It's funny when you think about it."

"Suppose so. Afternoon Lieutenant." Jess said as they walked past Harriet.

"Afternoon Jess, Sir. What are you both so cheery about?"

"Weddings and births Harriet." Harm replied entering the office.

"So, what are we going to do about this confusion?" Jess asked.

"Keep it going, they've all been judgemental, let them find out for themselves and just keep acting normal."

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

---

"Set a date for the wedding yet?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, four weeks on Saturday, my dress is almost ready, everything's in place." Jess replied.

"And the groom?"

"Nervous, we sorted out the suit at the weekend, he was shaking so much I had to do his bow tie."

---

Three weeks later.

Boston

"What a way to spend the weekend, at a conference with Harm." Mac said to Bud and Sturgis as they sat down in the cafe.

"You do have to talk Ma'am."

"I know, where is he?" Mac asked.

"Here he comes now." Bud observed as Harm came down the stairs.

"Sorry, had to call Jess."

"Lets order shall we?" Sturgis asked.

---

"Well I'm certainly glad I gave up my weekend to attend this." Mac said as she slumped into a chair.

"I'm going to give Harriet a call." Bud said.

"I think I might take a walk. Anyone care to join me?" Sturgis asked.

"No." Mac and Harm said in unison.

"I'll see you both later then." Sturgis nodded as he left.

---

"That was dull wasn't it?" Harm asked trying to make conversation.

"Somewhere else you'd rather be?" Mac asked.

"I just would have rather spent this weekend relaxing and preparing for next weekend."

"What's happening next weekend?" Mac asked.

"The wedding, the closer it gets the worse Jess gets."

"Oh." Mac said.

"You ok?" Harm asked.

"Actually I'm a little tired, I think I'll have a rest before we go out to dinner." Mac replied getting up.

"I'll see you later." Harm said.

---

"Where's the Colonel?" Bud asked returning.

"How's Harriet?" Harm replied.

"Great."

"Mac's tired."

"Mention the wedding?" Bud asked.

"She asked about my plans for next weekend."

"Harriet said it was approaching, everything ready?"

"Yeah."

"How's Jessica doing?" Bud asked.

"Great, she's been throwing herself into preparations for the wedding, getting the nursery ready. I'm amazed she's still standing some days."

"Harriet was just the same, it must be a female thing."

"Yeah."

"You looking forward to the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"What about the birth?"

"I just want to know how many she's carrying."

"You haven't been told?" Bud asked.

"No, she's keeping it a secret, makes it more of a surprise for everyone."

"How's she doing without you this weekend?"

"I can't get hold of her. No need to worry though, she told me she was going to be busy this weekend."

"At least we can go home tomorrow morning, I can't wait to see Harriet and the kids." Bud said.

"Yeah. How is Harriet doing, I haven't really had the chance to speak to her recently?"

"Great, I know she's still being the same towards you though. There's nothing I can do about it though. She's surprised the Admiral hasn't spoken to you or Jessica yet."

"Between us he has, everything's been sorted though. I think I'll go and wash up before dinner, I'll see you later Bud."

---

"Bud I was just looking for you." Mac said returning downstairs.

"The Commander said you were tired."

"I'm feeling better now. Where is he?"

"Washing up for dinner. He should be back down in a moment, Commander Tuner's already waiting outside."

"I'll go and join him." Mac said.

---

Dinner passed by quietly Mac and Harm barely spoke to each other, they went back to the hotel however Mac couldn't sleep so she got up and took a walk along the harbour where she spotted a familiar face.

---

"Jessica what are you doing here?" Mac asked walking over to her.

"Waiting for the sunrise."

"I mean in Boston?"

"Red Sox are playing the Cubs at lunchtime, my brothers and I are catching it, it'll be our last chance for a while."

"Harm's been phoning you at home."

"It was a spur of the moment thing thrown in with a surprise hen party, it's only a small wedding so this is my last chance to see some of them until after I've given birth."

"What brings you out here so early or late?" Mac asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same. Then I remembered what you said about the sunrise that night, I decided I might as well see it for myself since I was here."

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Jess said sitting down on a nearby bench, Mac joined her.

"How's everything going with you?" Mac asked.

"Fine, I'm tired but things are getting sorted, I'll be glad when the wedding and the birth are over."

"Is it really that bad?" Mac asked.

"Tom is driving me up the wall, if I mention the plane he goes spare, if I leave the apartment on my own he's like a nervous wreck. The only reason he's ok with me coming to work still is because Harm's just as bad as he is. I tried to open a tin of peas the other day, Tom snatched that and Harm took the tin opener."

"Tom?" Mac asked.

"My fiancé." Mac looked confused.

"You thought Harm was the fiancé and the father. The Admiral did too, called us into his office to talk about transfers."

"The whole office is of the same opinion. Why didn't you both just come out and tell us?" Mac asked feeling happier than she had in days.

"Nobody actually asked who my fiancé was or who the father was. They just presumed because of how Harm and I spoke to each other that we were an item. Tom's been laughing about it for weeks."

"I'm beginning to see the funny side." They sat in silence and watched the sunrise as it started raining.

---

"You were right, it is beautiful." Mac said as the sun came up.

"I'm drenched, want to go and grab a coffee?" Jess asked standing up.

"Is anywhere open?" Mac asked.

"I know some place, not too far from here."

---

"Where are we?" Mac asked as Jess led them down a street.

"Home." Jess replied walking into a garden and opening the door.

"Whose house is this?"

"My parents, they're in California at the minute, my nieces birthday, they didn't know I was coming but I've still got a key, all nine of us have."

"I bet it must have been crowded."

"Sometimes yes, but most of the time you didn't notice, well I didn't anyway."

"How could you not notice?"

"When I wasn't elsewhere I was up in the tower."

"Tower?"

"Come with me." Jess said as Mac followed her to the top of the house.

---

The door said 'Jessica's room'.

"This is the tower." Jess said opening the door.

"Your bedroom?" Mac asked.

"AKA the tower, because of the height."

"You've got lots of siblings but how come there's only one small bed?"

"No-one else wanted to sleep up here, all three of my sisters tried but they said it was too bright in the morning. I'm the only one of us to ever get their own room."

"Great view." Mac said looking out of the window.

"I like it. I don't feel safer than when I'm in this room. Everything just disappears."

"You don't feel safe when you're flying?"

"I feel safe enough but everyone else feels safer when I'm on the ground." Jess replied closing the door behind them.

---

"What does Tom think to your career path?" Mac asked when they were back in the kitchen.

"He knows it's what I do, he knows the risks. He knows all about the crash and he understands in some way why I do what I do."

"Does he fly?"

"Not a chance, he's terrified of heights, and planes, wont get in any sort."

"A bit of a difference then?"

"It's good in a way, separate interests. But flying to me isn't everything. I could give it up just like that."

"How?"

"It's not the most important thing in my life, Tom, my family and the fact that I'm about to be a mother comes the top of my list. If Tom asked me to stop flying I would."

"Why?"

"Because I love him, I never thought I'd be able to feel this way about anyone. He makes me happy; I hate being away from him. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He knows how important to me flying is so he'd have a very good reason for asking me to stop. Now how about that coffee?"

"You're not supposed to drink it."

"I know, there's plenty of hot chocolate for me. Even though we've all moved out mum still buys our favourite drinks and sweets. Look, this is the most horrid brand of coffee ever. Teddy loves it. He's been in Iraq for the last few months, he gets home tomorrow night, hasn't been to the house in about a year, yet mum still buys coffee for him."

---

"Who's who?" Mac asked pointing to the pictures around the kitchen.

"They're my grandparents, Captain Arthur and Mary Clover."

"Captain?"

"Another Marine, he got injured in a plane crash and was given a discharge."

"And the rest?"

"My parents are on the fridge. There's more in the lounge." They both went into the lounge.

"Who's that with you?"

"Tom."

"What's he like?" Mac asked.

"Brilliant."

"Anything else?"

"It's the only word I can think of."

"What does he do?"

"Cop."

"Rain's stopped." Mac said looking out of the window.

"I'll drive you back to the hotel." Jess said.


	14. Crossed wires part 4

Here is the final part of the final story. I hope you've enjoyed them. Who knows Jess and Co may be back sometime.

- - -

Crossed Wires

Part 4

- - -

One week later.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Mac asked Jess.

"Nervous, excited."

"More like terrified if this morning's anything to go by." Harm said walking up to them; Harm still didn't know that Mac knew the truth.

"Well good luck." Mac said leaving the two of them.

"That was weird." Harm said.

"Why?"

"She was nicer than she's been in months."

"I didn't really notice." Jess replied.

---

One month later

"Bud, you will be working alongside Jess when she gets here." Admiral Chegwidden said in the morning briefing.

"Anyone know where she is?" He asked.

"She's got a scan, she should be in any minute." Harm said.

"How far along is she now?" Harriet asked.

"Seven months."

"Anyway, when she arrives she's working with Lieutenant Roberts. Dismissed."

---

"Hello, Lieutenant Sims speaking, how can I help?" Harriet asked answering the phone.

"Hi, is Captain Baker there?"

"We don't have a Captain Baker."

"I meant Captain Clover."

"She's not in at the minute can I take a message?"

"Could you ask her to phone me, I'm on the cell."

"And who can I say the message is from?"

"Her husband Tom."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, so phone Tom, her husband."

"That's it. Thanks."

"Bye." Harriet said hanging up the phone and grinning before running to Mac's office.

---

"Come in Harriet, why are you so happy?" Mac asked.

"It's about Jessica."

"Sounds ominous."

"She's married." Harriet said.

"I was aware of that, you told me remember, she got married last month."

"She's not married to Commander Rabb."

"How did you work that one out?" Mac asked.

"Someone rang up asking for Captain Baker, then he changed the name to Captain Clover. This Tom asked her to phone him when she gets in."

"What makes him her husband?"

"He said he was her husband when I asked who was calling."

"Oh. So that means the baby isn't Harm's."

"Exactly. I feel really terrible now." Harriet said.

"Why?"

"I haven't exactly been nice to her since the news of the engagement and pregnancy, none of us have."

"I think we owe the pair of them an apology." Mac said.

"First I have to give Jess the message."

---

"Jessica, while you were out there was a message for you from a Tom Baker, he wants you to call him. He said he's on the cell." Harriet said walking over to Jess, who was talking to Harm.

"Thanks." Jess said picking up her phone.

"Jess, I want to apologise for how I've been acting towards you. I got the wrong end of the stick."

"Meaning?" Jess asked putting the phone down.

"I haven't been too friendly towards you since you announced your engagement. Pretty much the whole office has been acting the same way."

"I had noticed."

"Well I'm sorry. To both of you."

"We know why you were all acting the way you were. I take it you've started telling the office the good news?" Harm asked.

"Yes Sir." Harriet said.

"I better phone Tom, see what he wants." Jess said picking up the phone again.

---

"Harriet, have you told Mac?" Harm asked following Harriet.

"Yes Sir."

"And?"

"She seems quiet pleased, but then again she's been pleased since she came back from Boston."

"I've noticed that too."

"Is there anything else Sir?" Harriet asked.

"No."

---

"I take it you've already heard the news." Harm said walking into Mac's office.

"You should really knock you know." She replied not looking up.

"I could always go out and come in again."

"No need. Harriet told me a few minutes ago but I've known for a while."

"I've noticed you've been different since Boston. Care to explain why?"

"Why didn't you tell me before Harm. These last six months I've been going out of my mind. I couldn't believe you never told me you were even dating Jess, then engaged and she was then carrying your baby."

"She wasn't, we weren't."

"I didn't know that, everyone presumed the same."

"I never lied to you Mac."

"You didn't tell the truth either."

"I'm sorry, the only person we really told was the admiral after he threatened to transfer one of us."

"I know."

"How?"

"Jess told me."

"When?"

"Boston. I went for a walk one night, to the harbour, Jess told me it was great at sunrise. So I decided to take a look for myself."

"She was in Boston that weekend. I didn't find out until she got back."

"I bumped into her that night and we got talking. She told me everything. I decided not to say anything because I wanted you to tell me, but since Harriet's already done it."

"Sorry."

"Would you have told me?"

"The whole story would have come out eventually."

"It's funny when you think about it."

"Are we ok?" Harm asked.

"Yeah. We will be."

---

"Jess I'm sorry for how I've been acting." Bud said as they were working on their case.

"I know why you acted like you did. It's admirable in a way. Lets just put it all behind us and get on with the task at hand."

---

Three weeks later

"Morning, how are you?" Harriet asked as Jess and Harm walked into the Admiral's office.

"Uncomfortable." Jess said.

"Irritable, moody, tired. Looking forward to maternity leave." Harm replied.

"When does it start?"

"Two weeks." Jess replied.

"Here's an interesting fact for you Bud, it takes seventeen minutes to get from Jess' place to the hospital in a normal car and twelve in a squad car." Harm said.

"Hospital?" Mac asked.

"I've been having a few false alarms." Jess grinned.

"A few?" Harm exclaimed.

"Three. Two in the early hours."

"You should really be taking it easy." The Admiral said.

"I'm fine. It's Tom I feel sorry for."

"Don't blame yourself, they've no idea what we go through." Harriet said.

"My sisters, and sisters in law have lied too. They said pregnancy was a breeze."

"But none of those are in the Marines." Harm said.

"Well back to work I think." The Admiral said.

---

Later that morning.

"Are you ok Ma'am?" Coates asked Jess.

"Just a false alarm."

"You really don't look good. I'll go and get Lieutenant Sims." Tiner said running off. Within moments Harriet was there.

"Jess what's up?" She asked.

"False alarm."

"How long have they been going on for?" Harriet asked.

"About an hour."

"Let's get you to the hospital." Harriet said taking Jess' arm.

"I think that would be a good idea." Coates said.

"I'll let the Admiral know. Good luck." Tiner said running off again.

"I have to call Tom." Jess said.

"We can do it on the way." Harriet said leading Jess out to the car park.

---

"Where's Jess?" Harm and Mac asked when they returned from court two hours later.

"Hospital, Captain Clover went into labour, real labour." Coates said.

"You sure?" Harm asked.

"I've just got back, she's definitely in labour." Harriet said.

"I hope she's ok." Harm said.

"She will be. Can you let me know as soon as you hear anything; I expect you'll get a call when she's delivered." Harriet asked.

"Sure." He replied.

---

Four hours later

"Commander Rabb, there's a call on line three for you." Coates said.

"Rabb." Harm said picking up the phone.

"It's Tom."

"How are you? How's Jess?"

"I'm a father Harm." Tom said.

---

"Excuse me may I have everyone's attention." Harm said entering the bullpen. "News from the hospital."

"Well?" Mac asked.

"Tom phoned me, Mother and babies are doing fine."

"Babies?" Harriet asked.

"I hope I can give Jess congratulations from all of you when I go to meet Jonathan Henry and Georgia May later today." Harm smiled.

The End.


End file.
